Troublesome
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: "Eh, but you're mine and I don't share sweet things." "WHAT THE HECK? KAGOME-SAN ISN'T EVEN YOUR TYPE!" Kagome can only shake her head. She was right: They are troublesome.


**Dom: Okay, quick oneshot. I was eating pocky with my cousin and told her that I wanted to do the pocky game and she asked what is it and now, she's teasing me about my crush… Then when I was about to sleep, this plot bunny decided to disturb me so I'm going to capture it before I get lazy again and let it go. So here it goes.**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Do not own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

The Yosen team was staring at the girl working diligently on her laptop. They still couldn't believe that a cute girl like her can be so nerdy, but that made her even more adorable.

She's tiny—

" _I'm not short! You guys are just tall!"_ They can practically hear her rebutting their statements.

Anyway, she's tiny, smart, kind, diligent, charming, but can be hot-tempered. Plus, she can cook and bake!

So how'd they get stuck with her in the library?

Apparently, they need some improvement in their studies and why not ask the freaky, smart girl in class 3A?

"You know, if you quit staring, you'll finish your work and you'll be on your basketball practice," the girl drawled out, almost lazily. She looked at them with bored, blue eyes. "Or maybe you guys just want a mustache on your face," she held a marker threateningly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Okamura said suddenly.

The girl exhaled through her nose, "Okamura-san, please do your work. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who dislikes the arrangement," she adjusted her black-framed glasses. "Tell you what. If you guys make an improvement to your test scores AND grades, I'll give you guys a kiss," she's aware that many boys _like_ her even with her appearance—they say it's cute which baffles her even more—and she's going to use it to her advantage if it's the thing that will motivate them.

The quicker they improve, the faster she'll be relieved with her babysitting duties. Or rather _giant_ sitting.

"Higurashi-sempai—" Himuro spoke up only to be cut off by said girl.

"Kagome."

"Kagome-sempai, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but it gives them motivation," she jammed a finger towards the boys who are working on their assigned works furiously. "So what about you? What do you want?"

"Nothing really."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in scrutiny then said, "Hmm, I'll take you out."

"!" Many eyes turned to them.

"K-Kagome-sempai, y-you don't have to do that r-really," the younger teen was slightly unnerve at all the attention he was getting especially by the glares he's receiving from his fellow teammates.

"I'll do just that if you don't do your work," Kagome went back to her own work. She got a pencil from her bun since her hair was piled messily, yet attractively on her head with pencils supporting her rather thick hair. She started scribbling down some notes while still glancing up to the screen ever so often.

' _Himuro, you lucky bastard!'_ His teammates thought in unison as they glare at him.

It was still quiet except for the scribbling. When the girl looked up from the work, she noticed one basketball player still lazying about.

"Murasakibara-san, will you please do your work? Araki-sensei will kill me when she finds out that you slack off," Kagome admonished.

"Mah, Gome-chin, relax. I have high grades," the purple head shrugged.

"I know that," Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Working with the basketball team was a lot more work than she thought. Plus, she still has to edit the school newspaper and correct some essays for her Literature and History teachers. Gods, she's such an overachiever, but she couldn't help it. She needs extra points to replace the ones that she lost on her last year of middle school due to her time travelling.

"I know you do well at school, but your Japanese History…" she trailed off then she held out the test paper. "Well, to be quite blunt, your scores sucks."

Murasakibara's eyes narrowed.

"Look, Murasakibara-san, I know you're tired or whatever, but please do me a favor and do your work. I already gave you a reviewer for your upcoming test."

"Which reminds me, how do you have extensive knowledge on the legend?" Himuro asked. "This kind of information isn't even on most books."

Kagome blinked before walking towards the younger male and bend down—it allowed them to get a whiff of her intoxicating scent—to see _which_ legend he was talking about. She made a lot of reviewers for them and worksheets that she lost track of the things she wrote about, "Ah, the Legend of the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes."

"Hn," there was slight smile on her face, which surprised the boys. They rarely saw the girl with a genuine—no matter how small—smile. "That story is a big part of me. You can say that my life revolves around that legend."

"How?"

"I live in a shrine," she shrugged. "And I'm also the shrine maiden so it's kinda required to know about the legends and stuff. Besides, it's my favorite story even though it doesn't have a definite ending." She glanced at the clock. "Well, get back to working. You only have ten minutes left with me so don't waste it."

Kagome was about to sit down when the center decided to speak again, "Ne, Gome-chin, I don't have any snacks left."

"Seriously, you only have ten minutes. Can't you just bare with it?" She was seriously having a headache dealing with them all.

The purple head gave her his own version of a pout.

So in the end, Kagome has to dig deep for her stash of pocky and give it to him, "Here. I still have one more."

"Thank you~"

Kagome let out a fond smile at the giant before resuming to work. Hearing the light munching of Murasakibara, she was tempted to eat the sweet goodie too. Though knowing that the other doesn't share, she took out her own box. Opening it, she didn't realize that it drew the attention of the sweet-loving teen sitting across from her.

Putting one in her mouth, she just let it hang. Little by little, the little stick was getting shorter and shorter and soon it disappeared in her mouth. The cycle repeated for a few more times until something happened that disrupted the pattern.

Purple orbs were trained on the treat hanging in his sempai's mouth. His snack was finished and he was hungry for more. He knows that his sempai is busy so he didn't want to disturb her, but then again, he's also hungry.

He just stared and stared until he got an idea. Standing up from his chair, he walked towards the short teen. In result, he garnered the team's attention.

Kagome felt the presence a little too late. As soon as she looked up from her laptop, her lips connected to another pair of lips.

Blue met purple.

With wide eyes, she pulled away hastily, "M-Murasakibara-san?!"

"Thank you~" Murasakibara uttered again with no emotion or whatsoever as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"A-Atsushi!" Himuro didn't know how to react. His friend…his friend just kissed their tutor!

"What?" Murasakibara blinked.

"Y-You don't kiss random people!" Fukui exclaimed.

"Eh~ What are you talking about?" there was a slight crunching noise after he said that.

Kagome covered her red face. Her kouhai just wanted to get the pocky in her mouth, but in doing so he accidentally kissed her, "Murasakibara-san, if you wanted pocky in the first place, you could've just gotten one…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Here just take this," she gave the box of pocky, "I know you're still hungry so just take that and please don't do drastic measures just to get food. Simply ask, alright?"

"Hai, hai~" Murasakibara continued munching on the goodies.

The team packed their stuff when they realize that it was time for their practice.

"Kagome-sempai, I'm sorry for Atsushi's behavior," Himuro apologized for his friend.

"It was nothing," Kagome waved it away. "He didn't even realize what he did until Fukui-san said something. It's alright really."

"Are you sure?"

"I am now, go on. Your practice was already cut short because of our sessions so just practice already," Kagome sent him a smile.

"Alright, alright. We'll go. Thank you again!"

"Hai, hai!" Kagome waved at them. When the Yosen team disappeared from her sights, she plopped down on her seat, "Yare, yare, they're more troublesome than I thought."

 **A week passed**

"Kagome-san! Kagome-san!" Said girl whirled around to see who was calling her. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw the whole Yosen team running—well, Himuro and Murasakibara weren't rushing—towards her.

"Yes?" her brow was still raised.

The team fidgeted and was blushing slightly when they were in front of the girl who helped them get better in their studies.

Kagome bit her lip when they still didn't say anything. She was about to excuse herself when she spotted the papers in their hands. "Oh, so you got your results?"

The team nodded.

Kagome smiled a bit at their bashful behavior, "So I guess you're here to claim your reward, aren't you? Well, I'm not one to go back on my word so…"

Their heads snapped towards her and they saw her giggling behind her hand. To be honest, they didn't quite expect her to hold up her end of the bargain. A simple "good job" or a "congratulations" would have sufficed, but now…

Kagome rolled her eyes before stepping up to Himuro, "I guess you're up first," she winked. It was then they noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses. Sure, it made her cute and adorable, but without her glasses, they can clearly see her breathtaking blue eyes.

"Any specific spot?" she asked.

"You don't have to do this," Himuro told her again.

"What would you rather have: a kiss or a date?"

"Neither."

"Am I that unattractive that you're going to turn both choices down?"

"No. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"Whatever," Kagome rolled her eyes again before pulling the taller teen down by his shoulders. She pressed their lips together and before he can put his arms around her waist, she was suddenly whisked away.

Kagome squeaked when she was transferred to another set of arms, "Murasakibara-san!"

The other pouted and nuzzled his face in her cheek, "Mou, Gome-chin, don't do that."

"D-Do what?" she stuttered. Her face was turning into an unhealthy shade of red and it just keeps on getting darker and darker from all the things the Miracle is doing.

"Kissing Muro-chin," Murasakibara was still pouting. "Or the others!"

"B-But it's part of the deal!"

"Eh~ But you're mine," his declaration met with wide eyes. "And I don't share sweet things." His statement made her blush darker.

"WHAT THE HECK?! KAGOME-SAN ISN'T EVEN YOUR TYPE!"

Kagome just shook her head as she hid her flushed face behind her hands. Yep, they're troublesome.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: So I added a bit of Himuro x Kagome in there… Maybe in my next one shot, I'll do him or Kasamatsu. Maybe even Izuki. Well, if I get an idea there will be so for now, please enjoy!**


End file.
